The Arrival of the sister of Jane Foster
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Post-Avengers Jane Foster has a younger sister named Jazmine Loki/OC
1. Sister Has Arrived

Jane Foster has a younger sister named Jazmine, her sister is 19, and moved with her older sister, she is half-sister of Jane, Jane's father is the same as that of Jazmine father, but his mother is not

She is a girl of 5'3 tall, is white, his eyes are brown, his hair is long and brown wavy hair, your eyebrows are thin and elegant the same color as her hair, is physically similar to Jane, is appear, but Jazmine is a bit smaller than Jane, have different hair

She moves in with Jane, and studied at the University of New Mexico, she lived with her father, but he sent her to live with her older sister, her life changed a lot, much to the taste of it

Loki/OC

Somewhere in Texas, dawns and the sun's rays enter through the windows, and Jazmine is awakened by the sun, she rises from her bed, she goes to the bathroom and changed clothes, she was brushing her teeth , and went to the room and she gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek and she sat at the table, and looked for a while, Jazmine poured himself a cup of coffee with milk and sat down again

-Jazz Hello, how are you daughter and your sleep last night as- Jazmine Father greets her and asks how she is, and wondered how he had slept the night before

-Hello Dad, I'm fine and you how are you, and I slept very well and you as you sleep- She graciously replied his father, and says how he slept and asked for it, and she looked at him with curiosity

-I'm glad you slept well, and I'm fine and I slept very well and thanks for asking, remember that after breakfast you must go to New Mexico, and you will live with your sister- His father replied kindly

Jazmine nodded, and she began to eat, she was very happy, but it felt a little sad for her father, he'll be alone for long, but she visited him for Christmas, New Year, Carnival, for Easter, she moved away from Texas, she finished eating and grabbed his bags and went upon his father's truck, she sat in the co-pilot position, and she looked straight ahead, her father took her to the bus terminal, Jazmine said goodbye to her father, and she bought a ticket to go to New Mexico, She bought it and got on the first bus that was going to New Mexico, and she was waiting to get to New Mexico, Jazmine came to New Mexico and called a cab, got in the taxi

-A lady took her where, tell me where I carry- The taxi driver asked her

-Good driver, not very good as is, but I have it written down on paper and read it and take me up there- Jazmine answered the taxi driver kindly

The taxi driver nodded, and took that direction, she looked all over the place, now she lives here, she felt an emotion so great, but good, this near your destination, she felt a strange tingling, she likes where you will live now on, will make a new life in New Mexico, she aa studying mythology, mention Scandinavian or Nordic

-Here we are at your destination, are 15 dollars- The taxi driver kindly replied to Jazmine

-Well, take your $ 15 and you can open the trunk- Jazmine got off the taxi, gave him $ 15 and he kindly answered the driver

-If clear Miss, have their stuff, I can help with that- The taxi driver replied, and opens the trunk easily, and asks if he can help

-Yeah, well thanks, no matter I can, no thanks, no need- she told the taxi driver and she politely refused the help of the taxi driver

she ran the driver, who was very friendly but too friendly, that scared her, She came to where his sister Jane Foster, she slowly approached the house, and she rang the bell, and she and her own hands, was a little nervous, but not both

-Jazz, Sister, as you state, passes- Jane is happy that her sister come, and hugged

-Hello sister, I now live with you, and will study here at the university- Jazmine greets his sister, and says he will live with it, and to study in college

Jazmine goes to her sister's house, and go all over the place and she quite liked that place, and Jane led to the guest room available, now she met Darcy Lewis, and Erik Selving, She sat in a cabinet thinking of his father, she went to college to remove calendar, class schedule, and textbooks, and she came to college

-Excuse me sir, can you tell me where it is the principal's office please, if you are so kind- Jazmine is about an elderly gentleman, and asked where was the principal's office

-If I can help you, ah, because the principal's office is right there- Mr. was a janitor and pointed to where the office was, she moved to that place

-You must be Miss Jazmine Foster, then here's your stuff, you start in a week- the director says with kindness and tact

-Thank you and good starts in a week- Jazmine Said Happy

Jane went to look for her sister, and they were to walk the streets, the two were seeing the sights of New Mexico, and Jane was chasing Loki, he promised his adopted brother that would make a visit to Jane , and saw Jazmine and became interested in it, but no one knows for, Jazmine felt a little dizzy, and has Jazmine is mutant powers, and felt the evil, evil tide, puts poor and weak

-Jazmine you feel well, you have, that is it, how you feel- Jane noticed his sister's dizzy, and asks how she feels she

-I do not know, I do not feel good, I feel weak and dizzy, I feel bad- Jazmine responds with dizziness in his voice, and Jazmine fainted

-Jazmine wake up, wake, wake- Jane tries to wake her but he can not take her to hospital

-Jane What happened, am I doing in a hospital- Jazmine gets up very confused and released as two questions

-you began to feel ill and dizzy, and then you passed out, quiet is not serious, it was just low blood sugar, and you were given sugar water and you woke- Jane told her what had happened

took her home, and Jazmine lay on his bed, had pale skin, but she's fine, they will have passed, and Jane looked at her seriously, and Jazmine dump, Jane wanted to talk to her, Jazmine breathe deeply, and became normal, their skin became normal, now looks healthy, and Jane sat on the edge of the bed of his sister

-Sister step you tell me the truth, lied about what the low blood sugar, you had nothing, you going to you- Jane told the truth and want to know the truth and said with a serious tone and dry

-Well my mother is a mutant and I have power, and that's the bad feeling that someone is near, and it hurts bad because this power is new and I can not control- Jazmine said its truth and that was mutant

-Well, I think good sister, but evil is here-Jane nodded, she believed

-Well not really know, do not know what kind of evil is close, but if there is evil in New Mexico- Jazmine not know what kind of evil is here

suddenly come strong rays, lightning and thunder, and Jane went out, Jazmine stood from his bed and followed, But it did not rain, and it strange that Jane Jazmine out that way, and was next to her, Jane looked naturally, and suddenly a man, blond, tall, with blue eyes and rugged, Jazmine was left speechless, and that man hug Jane

-Thor has become, how happy I am to see you again- Jane says happy

-You are Thor, god of thunder, right- Jazmine says simple and quiet tone

-If I am, and I am the boyfriend of Jane, you are her sister, because they seem- Thor responds to it positively

-great Norse gods knew existed, if I am younger sister Jane, I'm Jazmine, and that good- Jazmine said excitedly, and claimed to be the younger sister of Jane

The three go in, Jazmine's see, now Thor, The Mighty Thor, god of thunder, is his brother, Jazmine try to understand everything, and she went for a walk, She left the house and went for a walk alone, Jazmine toured all over the place, and got bored, Loki and was following it and watching it, she did not hear anything, she went to a bookstore, and she was watching the books

-Mr, how much this book because I want to buy- Jazmine tells the seller

-Well Miss this book will cost $ 35, even what you want to buy- the seller tells her in a serious

-great, that cheap, if you'll buy- Jazmine says happy and will buy

Jazmine buy that book and left the library and went to have a coffee, a little way, and sat at a table and ordered a mocaccino, and waited for his coffee, Loki was looking at her, and she did not know that, But she began to feel dizzy, and brought him his coffee, coffee made her feel better, He kept watching her, and now annoy Jazmine, Jazmine will be watching because, who wants it, perhaps you are interested in it, and instead Jazmine or pending, she does not know


	2. She's encounter with Loki

Jane Foster has a younger sister named Jazmine, her sister is 19, and moved with her older sister, she is half-sister of Jane, Jane's father is the same as that of Jazmine father, but his mother is not

She is a girl of 5'3 tall, is white, his eyes are brown, his hair is long and brown wavy hair, your eyebrows are thin and elegant the same color as her hair, is physically similar to Jane, is appear, but Jazmine is a bit smaller than Jane, have different hair

She moves in with Jane, and studied at the University of New Mexico, she lived with her father, but he sent her to live with her older sister, her life changed a lot, much to the taste of it

Loki/OC

She was in a coffee shop near the library, waiting for his coffee, the waiter came and gave her his coffee, took a sip Jazmine your coffee with grace and elegance, Loki entered the cafeteria, and sat at a table near the Jazmine, she looked at him with curiosity, was very white, very thin, had green eyes, and his black hair was slicked back and tips hat born from her forehead, she looked at him with interest, she quickly turned away, and looked at her curiously

she finished taking his coffee, leave tip and she was walking, he followed her, she saw that he was behind her, felt a little dizzy, but now is controlling that power, she knew that there was evil this New Mexico, She walked faster, and accelerated, she ran as she could, but she tripped and she fell on her back on the floor, Loki was standing and looking at her with a grin, she looked at him with fear

-you are a mere human, She knew that I was wrong, that intelligence, you're the first human who realizes- Loki said with a laugh, mocking her

-Seriously, thank you, and who are you and who you are, tell me the truth and not lie to me, because I know when someone lies to me- Jazmine responds with hatred and rose from the ground

-Well my name is Loki and I am the God of Mischief, God of deception, and I am a God, and I'm not lying- Loki responds with the truth, and he smiles maliciously

-knew that you are wrong, and why are you persecuting me, do I have something for you- Jazmine said in a tone of laughter

-ah possess skills, then note that your aura is different from normal humans, and I felt like it kind of chase, and they do not think you have anything for me, and you are Jazmine Foster, Jane's younger sister- Loki tells her mockingly

-If I have, for my mother, really, oh you're a god, really, that these have ah, well, ah well, and as you know I'm Jazmine Foster, and as you know I'm younger sister Jane, as you know it, tell me the truth- Jazmine laughed, and said dryly, and she laughed at him, and she was scared when she was told if

-just what is, and not tell you, you're like your sister Jane, but smaller in stature and younger- Loki says laughing like mad

Jazmine ran to go somewhere else, she got home very frightened and fast, no one was home, and sat in the chair and turned on the television, and she took a deep breath and sigh of boredom, and Darcy came and she looked at her for a while

-Hey Jazz, Jane is at home- Darcy asks her if Jane was home

-No, I just got here and she is not, no one Darcy, and not when she arrived- Jazmine replied kindly and gently to Darcy

Darcy went looking for Jane, and said goodbye, and she also said goodbye to Darcy, and stayed Jazmine watching TV, she was bored, and night fell, and were the 6 and 30 o'clock, and Jane came alongside Thor, Darcy and Eric with sushi, and Jazmine smiles at them, and she helped set the table, she grabbed five dishes and put them on the table, she put the silverware and put the glasses on the table, and they sat

-Jazmine you'll study in college- Eric kindly tells Jazmine

-Well Eric, I will study mythology- Jazmine responds graciously

-study all kinds of mythology, or just a mythology- Eric asks confused

-Not all not only will study the Escadinava or Nordic, that kind of mythology really like- Jazmine answers quietly

Eric nodded, and everyone started eating, Jazmine gently bit her sushi roll, and she gently wiped his mouth with a napkin, and she took a sip of his drink, Thor looked much at all, Jane took her hand to Thor, and he calmed down and looked at Jane, Jazmine finished eating, and she sat on the couch, to rest, And Jazmine and got to watch some TV, Darcy sat next to Jazmine and they watched television

-Hello Jazz, you studied it, is great and you have ever had a boyfriend- Darcy greets Jazmine and a few questions

-Hi Darcy, well if I like a lot, and have not had any boyfriend, well I'll go to ride on my bike, I can Jane- Jasmine waves back to Darcy, and says in a tone of calm and kindness, and she asked her sister if she could go for a ride on his bike

-If you can, but do not be late and do not get into trouble sister- Jane replied nodding and physician friendly tone

Jazmine smiles and goes out and she got on his bike, and she pedaled through the streets and she saw everything, and something happened, Loki appeared in front of her, she fell off her bike, and stayed on the floor face up, falls again, he looked with a mocking smile, and held out his hand to her, she grabbed his hand, and she got up

-because you helped me get up Loki- Jazmine says somewhat confused

-I wanted to do, and you have some magnetic, that is not-Loki says laughing a little, But He was not laughing at her

Jazmine felt a slight dizziness, but it happened, he looked up and down, she looked at him with curiosity, Jazmine had an effect, but she was not going to show,She moved away from him, and she amount to your bike and pedaling away from him, but he followed her, and again was in front of her, she got off her bike and she looked at him with interest

-I must return to my home with my sister, Sorry, on another day we speak, bye- Jazmine was very nervous and said goodbye to Loki, and she went home

-ah okay, okay, bye- Loki Tells a Jazmine

she went home, Jazmine came home, and she got into her room, and she lay in her bed, tuck it, and she fell asleep and she smiled asleep, The night was cold, but not so much, but it was very nice that cold, Jane was very asleep in his bed, there was a pleasant silence, Jazmine was asleep in his bed, but was on his back, and Loki was outside, and peered out the window to see Jazmine, She started to move a lot, and she groaned with fear, she was sweating, she had a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, She woke up and she was all full of sweat, gave some fear


	3. the Magic

Jane Foster has a younger sister named Jazmine, her sister is 19, and moved with her older sister, she is half-sister of Jane, Jane's father is the same as that of Jazmine father, but his mother is not

She is a girl of 5'3 tall, is white, his eyes are brown, his hair is long and brown wavy hair, your eyebrows are thin and elegant the same color as her hair, is physically similar to Jane, is appear, but Jazmine is a bit smaller than Jane, have different hair

She moves in with Jane, and studied at the University of New Mexico, she lived with her father, but he sent her to live with her older sister, her life changed a lot, much to the taste of it

Loki/OC


End file.
